thirdwatchfandomcom-20200213-history
Run of the Mill
Run of the Mill is the ninth episode of the second season of the medical and crime drama series Third Watch which was broadcast originally from NBC on December 4, 2000. It was directed by Félix Enríquez Alcalá and written by Bonnie Mark. Synopsis The ordeals of an elderly friend prompt Sully to consider his own loneliness; Alex regrets revealing that she discovered Jimmy on the eve of his wedding having sex with an old flame who happens to be Lombardo's current girlfriend after the news spreads like wildfire throughout the squad; Jimmy and Brooke get married. Full Summary Cast Main Also Starring * Amy Carlson as Paramedic/Firefighter Alexandra "Alex" Taylor * Savannah Haske as Tatiana * Kristopher Scott Fiedel as Joey Doherty * Saundra McClain as Mary Proctor * Nick Sandow as Joe Lombardo * Eva LaRue as Brooke Carney * Alyxx Morgen as Nurse Morgen * John Michael Bolger as Lieutenant Johnson Guest Starring *Jennifer Albano as Rhonda *Guy Ale as Christmas Tree Driver *Dena Atlantic as Mrs. Professional *Ismail Bashey as Taxi Driver *Matthew Dawson as Witness *Ron Faber as Horse Owner *Joel Fabiani as Minister *Bill Hoag as Manager *Jack Klugman as Stan Brandolini *Caralyn Kozlowski as Linda *Dan Lauria as Mr. Brandolini *Stephen Singer as ER Doc Trivia/Notes Music * Robbie Williams: "Rock DJ" Quotes : Taylor: So, you said you wouldn't say anything and you tell Davis? : Bobby: What are you talkin' about? : Taylor: I'm talkin' about Doherty and that girl. : Bobby: Oh, I didn't say anything to Davis. : Taylor: Who'd you tell? : Bobby: I didn't tell anybody. : Taylor: Bobby. : Bobby: I mean, I may have said somethin' to Kim but only 'cause she figured it out herself. ---- Sully: What? Davis: The Post. Sully: Don't have it. Davis: Well how am I supposed to check the scores? Sully: The lady I usually buy it from wasn't there today. I'm sorry if that's inconvenient for you. Davis: What, no one else had papers? Sully: Davis, you can't by you paper at the same place every day for 15 years and then just go buy one some place else. Davis: Why not? (Sully glares at him) ---- Bobby: What's goin' on? Something' up. Taylor: I'm not sure what to about seeing this thing that I saw. Bobby: Fine. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Taylor: You know, it's just that it could do a lotta harm to a coupla people and... Damn it! ... Okay, but you can't tell anyone. Bobby: No problem. Taylor: I walked in on Doherty with Lombardo's date. Bobby: What? Taylor: Yeah. Bobby: Wait, Jimmy... Are you sure? Taylor: Yeah, cute butt, pants around his ankles, her legs wrapped around his waist. God, why did I have to open that damn door! Bobby (smirks): Oh, my God. Well, you're not gonna say anything are you? Taylor: No, it's not like we're friends or anything. (Bobby starts giggling) Bobby... Bobby (smirking): I'm sorry. I'm sorry. ---- (at the engagement party) Taylor: Brooke's great. Jimmy: Yeah, she's all right. ---- Sully: It's weird to see a horse down there bleedin' like that. Kim: How old is he? Man: 24. He was going to be retiring in the spring... Faith: This poor thing is in a lot of pain. Sully: Yeah. Faith: Well, isn't there something we can do to help him? Bosco: You want me to shoot him? Sully & Faith: No! ---- Faith: It feels like every day's a double. The nights are longer, that's why, right? Til like Februrary? We get like half the daytime and we freeze our butts off. Bosco: It's all about the gear. Sully: Vernal equinox isn't until the end of March. Faith: Oh, great. Sully: Sad. Bosco: Very sad. Sully: No, that's what they call it. Seasonal affective disorder. And then, it's like you're coming out of this deep, deep sleep. I get very grumpy. Faith: More than usual? ---- Bobby: Hey, so what do you think about this whole Jimmy/Brooke wedding thing? I mean, Brooke seems like a nice girl, don't you think? Kim: What? Bobby: Nice... Honest, you know. Kim: Bobby? Bobby: What? Kim: Something happened, didn't it? Bobby (smirks): No... no I can't. Kim: Oh yeah, you can. Bobby: No, forget it. Kim: Oh, is it Jimmy? Okay, dumb question, of course it's Jimmy. Bobby: Look, forget I said anything. Kim: Yeah, but you did, so spill it, Bobby. (Bobby shakes his head, and tries not to laugh) Come on, that's not fair. Cone on... What is it? Bobby: They were screwing around at the party. Kim: Oh, my God. I cannot believe that he hit on Alex. Look... I'm sorry, Bobby. Bobby: Whoa, whoa. Not Alex. Lombardo's girlfriend. Kim: Linda?! How could he do that? Bobby: Totally naked, on the counter. What do you mean how? Alex caught 'em. ---- Taylor (about an accident victim): Yep, she gets the Darwin award. Try robbing a cab while you're riding in it. ---- Kim: In my experience, men are selfish and untrustworthy. Doc: Maybe, that says more about your experience than it does men. Kim: No, no. You all need to bear responsiblity. It's in all of you, whether you like it or not. Doc: 'It'? Where's all this coming from? Kim: It's nothing. I-I promised not to say anything. Doc: Good, 'cause I really don't wanna know. Kim: You don't wanna know? Doc: No, no, I don't. Kim: ... Look, Jimmy's screwing around again... Doc: I said I didn't wanna know. Kim: ... it was at the party with Lombardo's girlfriend. He is such a jerk. Carlos (walks up): What are you talkin' about? Me? Doc: No, we were just gettin' ready for work. Carlos: You were, weren't you? Kim: No, we really weren't. Carlos: You know, if you got a problem with me, tell me to my face, okay? Doc: It wasn't about you. Carlos: Oh, what? You were tellin' her about the 40 bucks? Doc: line Carlos: I said I'd pay you at the end of the month. God, how about a little professional curtousy around here? Doc: Hey, we weren't talking about you. Carlos: At least you could be honest. Doc: Kim was telling me about Doherty at the party, okay? I mean, apprentally he was having a pre-wedding sexual encounter with someone who wasn't his fiancee. Kim: Thanks, Doc, it was supposed to be a secret. Doc: Then why did you tell me? Kim: It just kinda popped out... Carlos: Wow, that man's a machine. Kim (to Doc): Yeah, you see? Carlos: Wait, what the hell does that have to do with me? Doc: Nothin', absolutely nothing. ---- Sully: You know, I just paid 75 cents for a pack of gum. Lucky used to slip it under my morning paper every day. Davis: Lucky? Sully: That her name. 75 cents. Four days she's been gone. Davis: Some people are like that. They're like wallpaper. You don't notice 'em until they're gone. Maybe Lucky got lucky. Won the Pick Five or something. People do surprising things. Maybe she woke up one morning, decided to change her life, went to the Grand Canyon. ---- Carlos: Hey, you hear about Jimmy, right? Faith: No. Bosco: Why, what happened? Carlos: He was nailin' some chick in the bathroom at his pre-wedding bash. Jimmy's a role model, man. (Carlos and Bosco laugh) Faith: You might not be sayin' that if the situation was reversed. Bosco: Reversed? Faith: Yeah, infidelity. It's an equal opportunity employer, boys. (Bosco and Carlos look at each other confused) ---- Jimmy: I put you in an awkward position, I'm sorry. You'd think I'd learn. I made a stupid mistake. I-I do stupid things. Taylor: Jimmy. Jimmy: I was just goin' to the bathroom at the party, and Linda pushed in right behind me. I'm not sayin' that she forced me or anything. We used to go out. I've known her forever. Taylor: You don't owe me an explanation. Jimmy: I know that I need to stay away from situations like that, because I have a problem. I'm trying not to be that guy anymore but people still think that I smile and it means more than that. They just don't get it. I know that may sound funny, considering everything but... I love Brooke. I really love her. I messed up. ... Please, don't ruin this for me, Alex. ---- Davis (to Sully): You know, it's amazing. There's another newsstand right around the corner. They got newspapers, gum, everything. ---- Taylor: Look, I never should have said anything to anyone. But know you all know, and you're all spreading rumors, and I just want it to stop. No one even saw anything except for me. Bosco: You got an eyeful, didn't you? Kim: He is nice to look at. Taylor: And what about Lombardo? You guys think about Lombardo at all? Bobby: He'll figure it out soon enough and so will Brooke. Taylor: Practically inevitable. Aren't they the only two people you haven't told? (everyone "ooh's" and laughs) ---- : Sully: They're still going on about that silliness with Jimmy Doherty. You hear about that? : Taylor: You know anyone who hasn't? : Sully: You gon' to the wedding? : Taylor: Yep. You? : Sully: Yeah, I'm Davis' date. I figured that it wouldn't hurt for me to be social for a change. ---- : Sully: Sometimes what’s best doesn’t seem right, but it is. ---- (At Jimmy and Brooke's wedding) : Priest: Now, if there's anyone, uh, in this assembly who knows of a reason why these two people shouldn't be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace. (Taylor starts coughing and laughing, then Sully, then everyone else) ---- : Taylor: What's in the bag? : Sully: Christmas presents. My friend Stan used to bring them every year to the kids around the corner at the Y. He's not gonna make this year so, uh... You want to come with me? : Taylor: Sure, I'll keep you company. ... Santa. : Sully: Does that make you one of the elves? (they laugh) Category:Episodes Category:Season Two